flutter_butterfly_sanctuaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Flutterfacts
s Facebook page provides interesting informations of environment and butterfly characteristcs. As Facebook is quite fast and we don't want to get these informations lost, well collect them here. All informations of the image captions are taken as citation from s Facebook page. 2013 – 2014 – 2015 – 2016 – 2017 2013 Flutterfact20130226AmazonRiver.png|Fun Flutter Fact: The Amazon river stretches an amazing 6,400 kilometers! Flutterfact20130306RainforestTemperature.png|The Amazon rainforest is wet and warm all year round, with an average temperature of 80.7°F Flutterfact20130312TocoToucan.png|The Toco Toucan uses its long colourful beak to pluck delicious fruit and nuts from the trees of the Amazon Flutterfact20130409Fungi.png|Scientists think there are between 1.5 and 5 million species of fungi out there, but we've only be able to catalogue 5% of those so far! Flutterfact20130415Lillies.png|Forest fact: The flowers of these Victoria Water Lillies bloom white their first night, then turn pink the second! Flutterfact20130424Acai.png|Flutter fact: The Acai berry is a natural superfood found in the Amazon. Flutterfact20130508RedEyes.png|Did you know?: The Red Eyed Tree Frog flashes all its colourful parts when startled to try scare away predators Flutterfact20130613Rainforest.png|Trees in the rainforest are so tightly packed together, it can take up to 10 mins for rain to reach the forest floor! Flutterfact20130617PostageStamp.png|Check out this cool postage stamp from 1979 Brazil featuring the Regal Hairstreak. Good new species to add to the game? Flutterfact20130629TroubleWisps.png|Stories about the origin of wisps vary greatly, from drifting souls to vehicles for fairies, but everyone agrees they're trouble! Flutterfact20130717HoggishCaterpillar.png|Did you know?: Caterpillars eat up to 27,000 times their body weight through their larval stage! Flutterfact20130807JapaneseMyths.png|In many Japanese myths, the spirits of the recently-departed show themselves to loved ones as butterfly. Flutterfact20130814TastingFeet.png|Did you know butterflies taste with their feet!? It's true, chemoreceptors on the back of their feet detect the chemicals of the right host plant so they know where to lay eggs! Flutterfact20130829LeafwingCamouflage.png|Last weekend to collect the Leafwing set! Leafwings are camouflage experts, blending into the environment to stay safe from predators. Flutterfact20130925Kaika.png|In Japan these "kaika" (atmospheric ghost lights) have many legends surrounding their origin. The most popular is that they are "Onibi", the wandering souls of humans and animals. Flutterfact20130928KitsuneWisps.png|In Japanese mythology, the kitsune (fox) is revered as a powerful magical creature. It is said these mystical sprites are fire produced from a kitsune knocking its tails together. 2014 Flutterfact20140224PoisonousMonarch.png|Fun fact: The milkweed host-plant that the Monarch feeds on as a caterpillar makes it poisonous as an adult, a great defense mechanism! Who's seen a Monarch lately? Flutterfact20140324UltravioletSpectrum.png|If you think a rainbow looks pretty through your eyes, try seeing it through a butterfly’s which can see extra purples in the ultraviolet spectrum. Flutterfact20140422LongMouth.png|Fun Fact! Some assembly required: Upon emerging from its chrysalis, butterflies need to connect their long mouth, which starts as two parts. Flutterfact20140610LightBending.png|Flutter fact: Nano grooves make neon blues, bending light and making the Blue Morpho’s wings seem to shimmer Flutterfact20140616ScaryEyes.png|Fun Fact: Boo! Did I scare you? I live with the butterflies of Central America, and when a predator wakes me in the dark, my eyes help to scare them away. Flutterfact20140626MonarchGreatMigration.png|Fun Fact: Not every Monarch makes the great migration. Some generations stay put, leaving the long lives and long flight, to their children and grandchildren. Flutterfact20140630Chrysalis.png|Fun Fact: Chrysalis vs. Cocoon, can you tell the difference? Every butterfly makes a chrysalis; it's kind of like their skin. Only some butterflies make a cocoon, weaving silk around them like a blanket for their chrysalis. Flutterfact20140711Listening.png|Fun Fact: A butterfly in light listens for birds in flight. New studies suggest that many butterflies, including Blue Morphos, are tuned to the sound of bird wings. Flutterfact20140728ProtectRainforests.png|Flutter Fact: Protecting rainforests may save your life as many of the plants being discovered there have medicinal properties. Flutterfact20140805Peacock.png|Flutter Fact: Many people regard the Peacock butterfly as the most beautiful butterfly in the world, but birds and rodents may disagree. They are deterred by the Peacock's eye spots, and the hissing sound it makes by rubbing its wings. Flutterfact20140901HearingButterflies.png|Flutter Fact: Did you know butterflies can hear sound? Sometimes their ears are just holes at the base of the wings, but other species have little ears all over their bodies. Flutterfact20140909ColourWarning.png|Red and yellow might be warning enough for many animals, but butterflies also use white to indicate a poisonous flavor. Flutterfact20140921CrackerClicking.png|Flutter Fact: Like a spanish dancer, crackers click and flit to the tune of their own castanets, while chasing others from their territories. Flutterfact20141006BlueMorphoSuffering.png|Flutter Fact: Protected in North American zoos, Blue Morphos in the wild suffer from wing collectors and deforestation. Flutterfact20141021Cramers88.png|Flutter Fact: On sunny days Cramer's 88 butterflies like to rest on the top of leaves, while rainy days they rest below Flutterfact20141028PaleOwlSnakeEyes.png|Flutter Fact: Can you see the snake? Many butterflies use eyes to scare predators, but some, such as the Pale Owl, also make faces on their forewings. Flutterfact20141112Tomato.png|Flutter Fact: A small percentage of Tomato butterflies emerge in a special Violetta form - level up yours to see the stunning colours and unlock it's double honeydew ability! Flutterfact20141201HairsteakAntennas.png|Pay attention to the antennae! Hairstreaks specialise in making their wings look like their heads. Flutterfact20141227MountainSnowApollo.png|Mountain Snow Apollos pollinate high mountain flowers, including those of Mount Olympus. 2015 Flutterfact20150108BlueTiger.png|Thanks to Jackie Jack Beer for taking this wonderful photograph of a Blue Tiger butterfly and sharing it with us! Have you seen any fascinating species where you live? Flutterfact20150119CommonMormonCamouflage.png|A Flutter fan favourite, black-bodied swallowtails are known for copying the patterns of their poisonous red-bodied cousins. Compare this Common Mormon, to its in-game cousin, the Common Rose. Flutterfact20150217AphroditeFritillary.png|A bouquet of milkweed and violets would charm any Aphrodite Fritillary. The caterpillars eat the violets, favouring milkweed once their wings bloom. Flutterfact20150430NumataLongwing.png|A pageant of patterns, Numata Longwings have over twenty different morphs, each resembling another poisonous butterfly from its home region. Flutterfact20150630CycadPest.png|Cycads grown and sold in the US have turned these endangered butterflies into pests, as their caterpillars prefer the leaves of the ornamental cycad industry. Flutterfact20150713NanoGrooves.png|Flutter fact: Nano grooves make neon blues, bending light and making the Blue Morpho’s wings seem to shimmer Flutterfact20150811CosingaHawkersLivingRoom.png|High in the mountains of Bolivia and Peru, where clouds are scraped by spires of rock, flutters the Cosinga Hawker. Flutterfact20150916Kingfishers.png|Kingfishers have long beaks, stout bodies, and a near perfect swan dive. The Madagascar Pygmy Kingfisher has cousins all over the world - tell us if you’ve seen a Kingfisher hunting in the streams near you! (Photo by Frank Vassen) Flutterfact20151012LastMonthOfOtonoButterflies.png|Staying in Europe? Each butterfly in the Otono set is in its last months before winter. Share your sightings with us below. Flutterfact20151031SatanicSkipperFoodPreferences.png|A harvester of death, or symbol of life renewed? How do you feel about the Satanic Skipper’s preference for fallen fruit and rotting flesh? Flutterfact20151125GoldenBirdwing.png|With a powerful flight, Golden Birdwings are the envy of every honey bee, covering greater distances as they pollinate from tree-top to forest floor. Flutterfact20151220GreenKingfishers.png|Nest-led up cozy in a burrow for a bed, Green Kingfishers are cousins of the Pygmy. That’s rad! Tell us what you think of the newest visitor from the forests of Texas to Argentina. 2016 Flutterfact20160104ButterfliesAnInspirationForScience.png|The shimmering beauty of butterfly wings is inspiring scientists to find new sensor and solar energy applications by understanding the nature of the wing scales. How have butterflies inspired you in your work or daily life? Flutterfact20160120SunsetDaggerwing.png|Enchanted by the Sunset Daggerwing? It’s little wonder. The orange form is also known as Hermione, which makes us wonder if ‘Wandwing’ might make for a more fitting name. Flutterfact20160122DaggerwingsLiveInSouthAmerica.png|The Daggerwings from the Papalotl event are found mainly in South America, where in the world do you play Flutter from? Flutterfact20160127TreeSnails.png|Serving as crampons, harness, and tether, the many different types of slime a Tree Snail squeezes out provides plenty of grip for scaling even the tallest trees. Flutterfact20160219HotLipsFlowers.png|In the Jungles of South America, Hot Lips flowers pucker-up to make the sweetest kisses. Eventually these lips will part, revealing a number of white nectar filled flowers! – Image by Bart Mariner at LuckyEyes Photography Flutterfact20160224Peacocks.png|Stretching its wings after a long European Winter, Peacock Butterflies will be amongst the first butterflies to emerge this March. They spent their winter hibernating, what was one of the highlights from your’s? Flutterfact20160301WhiteButterflies.png|Warming-up after a cool night can be a challenge for reflective white butterflies. To help, many hold their wings half open, and bounce the sunlight down on their dark bodies. What do you do to stay warm on cool spring mornings? Flutterfact20160319CaliforniaDogface.png|Hailing from the scraggly boulder laden streams of Sacramento, California, adult Dogface butterflies will start spreading across the State in March and April. Leave us a comment about a butterfly you are looking forward to seeing most from wherever you live. Flutterfact20160428UlyssesSwallowtail.png|Have you ever wanted a color darker than black? Ulysses Butterflies have! Just behind these average looking wings, is a color attracting the attention of researchers and designers alike. Known as ‘ultrablack’, the unique building-blocks of this butterfly’s wing are being used in optical instruments, and could create color-changing clothing of the future. Perhaps in a few years, dressing-up like a butterfly will have a whole new meaning. - Jonas Flutterfact20160611Sloane'sDay-flyingMoth.png|Not every butterfly is a beauty, nor is every moth a monster. This Sloane’s Day-flying Moth was considered one of the most beautiful bugs, and reflected a rainbow of colors off its iridescent wing scales. Sadly it vanished during Jamaica's agricultural revolution, and can now only be seen in museums. Facebook Q&A 20160511Q&AOdysseyEvent.png|Odyssey Event Q&A 20160512Q&A–Greek.png|Greek Mythology Q&A 20161004Q&ASkippers.png|Skipper Q&A 20160203DaggerwingExpertRoundTable.png|Daggerwing Q&A 20161108Q&A—RequestedButterflies.png 20161130AnnouncmentLiveStream.png|Live Stream Announcement Since 2016 you can participate on live streams on facebook, which are all about butterflies in the real world! Category:Trivia